Blue's Days Off
by Wolf Totem
Summary: Lots of unexpected things can happen when you work with velociraptors. But Barry had never thought he would found an unknown raptor sleeping outside its paddock and a blue-haired naked girl inside instead. (Comedy/ Raptor!Owen Human!Blue)
1. Chapter 1

**Blue's days off: Chapter One**

Velociraptor Paddock was located at a side of Isla Nublar. It's near a cliff by the sea. Barry loved the location. He often woke up early to come to the paddock before sunrise so he could enjoy peaceful morning without disturbance from other wranglers or those annoying INGEN ACUs.

Owen, on the other hand, preferred to enjoy his morning at his bungalow. He would have a few jogging along lake near his place before come to the paddock by his motorcycle.

This morning, Barry came to the paddock early as usual. He found Owen's motorbike parked there already, which could mean that Owen had a sleep-over here. It is very common for Barry and other wranglers to find Owen lying in small space between the door to go outside and inside of raptor paddock.

He chuckled as soft snore getting louder as he walked closer to the gate. He expected to see his friend still figure on the ground.

"Hell!" He muttered. Instead of Owen, as he had expected, he saw an unmistakable shape of a velociraptor curling inside. Barry backed off. He looked around frantically. This is not good, it manage to get out again? The raptor snorted and shifted. He tensed and try to walk away to find Owen. Suddenly he noticed something strange.

As the sunrise, he noticed that this wasn't one of raptors in his care. This raptor was creamy brown. It had smeared dark brown strip ran from the top of it head narrow down till the tip of its nose and the smear also ran down the back of its head along its spine to tail. Also, he noticed that it had feather quills on the back of its head. Barry recognized that he had seen it from somewhere.

The raptor report from old lab.

Ah oh, so this one must be a male raptor. How could that possible?

No, he must go find Owen before it wakes up. He thought to himself as he turned around to sprinted. Suddenly he heard a voice from the catwalk above his head. Someone is walking down. He poked his head out to see who that person was.

It was Leon. The new handler they had just recruited recently.

Strangely, he was topless and was talking to a blue-haired girl that was walking along him. The girl was listening to him without any response. Her hand clutched her shirt tightly. Barry tore his gaze away as he noticed that the girl didn't wear anything apart from the shirt.

"Leon. What is this?" He asked. Leon looked at him then shifted to the blue-haired girl. His brows knitted together.

"I found her sleeping in that fucking raptor paddock. Naked! I don't know where she came from" He stuttered. The girl just looked at him with her emotionless face. "You're so lucky. How come you just slept in there?" Leon asked her with confusion.

"Alright you just take her…" Barry heard a huff from inside the cell. Leon seemed to not notice that though. Barry hesitated a bit. "Never mind, leave her to me. Can you go find Owen?"

Leon nodded. "Yes sir" Then left him with the blue-haired girl.

"How did you get in there, miss? You could've been killed"

The girl didn't answer him instead she just looked at him with her bright brown eyes, bright that Barry could be convinced that it's golden.

Then a shriek from the cell caught his attention.

* * *

Owen groaned as he felt pain pricking his side. He must had had rolled off his sleeping mattress again. He shifted and rolled back to his mattress and curled up. The soft sunlight hit the corner of his eyes. The girls would be up soon and so should him. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand down along his snout.

Wait, snout?

He grabbed his face. It was long and felt unnatural. His skin also felt unnatural. It was leathery. Also, his hands that were grabbing his snout right now had only three fingers. They're long and each of them ended with curvy talons.

 _"What the fuck!"_ He growled as realization hit him, only to hear sharp shriek instead.

"Holy shit!" He heard a familiar voice cursed behind him. He spun around, almost tripped in the process because of his tail and new legs, to see Barry on the other side of the cell.

 _"Barry!"_ He called him but Barry seemed to take the shriek as something else. He stepped back and pushed a girl who was beside him behind.

Owen stepped back too. He tried to stay calm as much as possible. His eyes met Barry's. He tried to communicate through gaze but it seemed like Barry wasn't paying attention. He slowly held both of his hands up in hope to show Barry a sign of surrender. Barry didn't get that. He take a quick examine of the male raptor behind the bar and when he gazed lower, his eyes widened and he sprinted off back to the direction of employees' room.

Fuck!

Owen launched forward. His hand gripped on the cold cell and pushed his snout through barrel, snarled and barked at Barry. He tried to call his partner back but it's no use.

The girl stepped forward instead. Owen stopped his action as the girl blocked his view. He looked up at her as she held out her hand and rubbed his snout.

This felt so weird but it felt good also. The girl's corner of her mouth tugged up in a faint smirk. Strange, she looked familiar to him. He snorted and pulled his back from the cell. He tried to think how to tell Barry.

And Barry got back just in time with a gun in his hands. Owen let out a snarl and back off as far as possible. He's not sure if that's a tranquilizer gun or Taser gun but he wouldn't want to get hit by any of them and lost his chance to explain.

He searched around frantically and set his eyes on shred of his clothes. He quickly dug into the remains of his pants. Barry aimed his gun but the girl just nudged him with her head. He lowered his gun and told her stay away then aimed his guns again. Just that second the male raptor pulled a wallet out of shred of clothes that he was so sure belonged to Owen.

Yes, it's definitely Owen's. It couldn't be anything else because the thing that the raptor was holding now was Owen's employee card.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the raptor tapped its claw on Owen's pic then pointed the same talon at itself. Its yellow-green eyes looked at him pleadingly.

The girl was the first to react. She pointed at the raptor. Her mouth slowly opened to speak.

"Owen…..same…..Blue"

Barry still held his gun but all of his attention was given to the girl. She turned to him. Her face expressed mix emotion. It was amusement and curiosity combines.

He doesn't want to believe it but when he shifted his attention back to the raptor and called out the name, it nodded.

Barry didn't want to admit that his friend had mysteriously turned into a raptor. Owen either. But apart from his current state Owen realized something more shocking.

With that grayish blue hair and cobalt blue highlight, that bright brown eyes that were almost golden, that sharp teeth and that smart look on her face.

The girl unmistakably reminded him of Blue.

* * *

Hello everyone. Wolf Totem here. This is the second fic that I published on this site. I am currently on the second chapter for 'Project Alpha' but I had been in slight stress and couldn't squeeze it out so this happened, a comedy/parody/crack fic. The plot came from when I design human!Blue with my friend and we have some crack idea about Blue and Owen swaping species. I hope you enjoy :D Please let me know what do you think about the story. I love getting reviews.

English is not my mother language and I haven't published any fic online for almost three years (until Project Alpha) So I think my writing skill is kinda rusty. Feel free to point out any grammar incorrect or confusing spot (false using of phrase or vocab etc.)

Thank you everyone!

-Wolf Totem


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review and fav and follow. I love every single of them! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Barry rubbed his forehead. This is crazy.

In front of him are Owen Grady in velociraptor body and a teenage girl that they believed to be no one but Blue.

"How did this happen?" He murmured. "How?"

Owen snapped his head up from his sickle claws that he had been examining with curiosity and sighed at Barry. Hell if I know

Barry turned to Blue who was curious with her new body as well. She curled and bent her fingers, tried to test them. It was weird for her to have thumbs.

Both of them were now in the body they never lived in before.

Owen whipped gravel off the earth surface and tried his best to write with his claws.

Wu?

"Maybe?" Barry wasn't sure if the scientist was capable of doing something like this but he can't think of any other reason.

Owen gave a low rumble in his throat and Barry change his mind. He wouldn't want to assume anything without prove, especially when he considered that Owen's a short-tempered guy and he wouldn't want him to attack Wu or anything. "Well, I think it's pretty crazy, they couldn't be that advance?"

Owen rolled his eyes. Who knows?

"Hey, I just don't want to assume anything without prove first"

Owen opened his mouth to retort but Blue, who isn't curious about human body any more, decided to tackle him instead.

Owen shrieked at Blue who was hugging his long neck. He snapped his jaws at her. His front teeth barely missed her nose. Since being raptor he had been feeling jumpy all the time and with enhanced senses he was startled with any quick movement. Blue smiled knowingly and gently rubbed under his jaws.

"Eassssy Owen" The 's' rolled of her tongue strangely. He felt calmer and regained his concentration on things around him. His breathe returned to its normal pace and his gaze stopped darting around.

Barry cleared his throat. Owen looked up then smiled sheepishly, clearly embarrassed of his reaction.

"We should do something" He stated. "At least get Blue more proper dressed"

Owen had just noticed that Blue was wearing nothing but a blue handler's shirt which, according to Barry, belonged to Leon. Apart from the shirt she wore nothing. Owen stretched his neck and caught a blanket that was lying nearby with his teeth and tried to use it to cover Blue. Blue ignore his action and mess with his quills instead. It's strange. She'd never seen any raptor had them before.

Barry stood up and offered his hand to her. Owen shook himself as to tell her to get off him but Blue seemed to ignore both of them. Owen looked at Barry for some help. The French man was thinking of using food to get her attention but he was cut off his thought when Owen gave another shriek and bared his teeth at Blue….

Who was holding a quill in her hand.

Satisfying, Blue simply adjusted the blanket around her, took Barry's offering hand and stood up.

* * *

Barry took Blue to the employee room. She had been here before when she was a baby. She remembered playing hide & seek with her sisters while Owen talked to other handlers. The room seemed smaller now. Blue sniffed the curiously and found it's irritating that she can smell less than she used to. But even though her ability to smell has dropped, her nose caught something. The smell came from her favorite room.

Barry was still busy checking for clean clothes that would fit her. Blue unwrapped the blanket at place it on a chair nearby. She sneaked into the next room quietly. It is more comfortable for her to move around without those fabric human called clothes. The smell was so tempting. She found the source eventually. The smell was emitting from a flat machine on a table. Blue tapped her finger on it. It was hot. How can she take that tasty-smell stuff out of the machine?

While Blue was trying to figure it out the light on that machine turned from red to green and she heard a clicking sound. She could see that the machine open a bit, allowed her to push the cover up and revealed the tasty-smell stuff. Blue reached to pick it but it was too hot. She hissed in pain, jerked her hand away and caused that thing to slipped off from her hand and falling to the floor. Blue quickly bent down to snatch that thing with her mouth but she lost balance, the result from lacking a tail, and stumbled forward.

"Blue?" Barry pause his searching when he heard a heavy tud. Blue wasn't in the room with him anymore. He notice Owen's blanket on the chair and the door to kitchen was slightly opened. He sighed, snatched the blanket and went to that room in hope that Blue would be there.

Blue was lying on the kitchen floor with a pair of ham-cheese sandwiches scattered near her. Blue gave an annoying huff as she saw Barry.

"Are you ok?" He asked and helped her get back on her feet. She cocked her head before replied.

"Yeah"

Blue didn't understand why Barry avoided eye-contact with her. He and Owen'd never done that before. Why now? Do they hate her because she's now one of them?

She cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. Barry tried to turn away but Blue strengthened her grip. She looked into his eyes, sent questioning look to him.

"Don't…..eyes on me…why?"

Barry raised his brow in a surprise. Blue seemed to take Owen's training better than they'd expected. She's using his phrase. Barry didn't know how to explain it to her,instead he just wrapped the blanket around her again. Even though Blue's actually a dinosaur he felt it was wrong to take advantage of the situation. Blue was like a daughter to him no less than she was to Owen. He respected her.

"We're not supposed to look at people when they have no clothes" He said simply. Blue cocked her head again as if it's funny. Then she just nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He asked "Um, food?"

The mentioning of food caught Blue's attention. She purred in response. Barry told her to sit down while he cleaned up the mess and start making another sandwich. Blue watched him every step with curiosity and he ended up explaining Blue basic method of the sandwich making machine.

He let Blue enjoy her breakfast while he searched for suitable clothes again. He found a shorts that could fit her, Owen's spared shirt and his own spared white top. He gave them to her after she finished her sandwich and instructed her how to wear them. He helped her tied the loose shirt into a knot under her chest and combed her messy blue hair. He also found a pair of sneakers for her.

Blue was on chewing on her second pair of sandwich when Barry put everything back in its place and dragged her off the room to get back to Owen.

* * *

 **At first this chapter's going to be longer but I decided to divide it instead because it's very long and I don't like getting you guys waiting. The next part is around 70% and should be ready to be posted in a few days. Anyway, I apologized for those who are waiting for the next chapter of 'Project Alpha'. I'm working on it but's very slow. So sorry.**

 **Until the next time**

 **Wolf Totem**


End file.
